through flame and blood
by TrenJurgen
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn and Maximum Ride Forever. Not as bad as it sounds and it is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My max ride and twilight crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I may make my own embellishments and add OC's. Rated T because I have no idea how this will turn out. I noticed there were no twilight max ride crossovers that occur both after Breaking Dawn and Maximum Ride Forever. The prologue is everything that occurs in Twilight between Alice's vision of the apocalypse and the apocalypse actually happening, plus a snapshot of survival in the interim. Then it skips to chapter one, Max teaching Phoenix to fly. I did change the setting a bit. Instead of settling in South America, they wind up in Washington.

For it to make sense, _**READ THE BOOKS, PEOPLE.**_ I have too many things to do to babysit you until you catch up.

Also, apologies if the characters are OOC.

Prologue: not long after Breaking Dawn.

Part One: Alice's Sight

Suddenly, burning images tore and boiled through my mind. Gasping, I dropped the ornate porcelain vase that I was holding. I heard the confused and surprised exclamations of my family, but I was miles away, my mind overflowing with fire. I saw what the future would hold for us. Unable to bear it, wanting the visions to disappear and never come back, I clawed at my eyes. _Please,_ I thought. _Anything to make this stop._I felt a warm hand press against my face, and soothing images slowly replace the fire. _Renesmee__._ I thought. _Of course._ Cold, comforting arms encircled me. _And Jasper._Edward must have felt my mental anguish, and sent Renesmee to block my vision, and Jasper to give me peace. I became aware of the shock and confusion in the eyes and voices of my family around me.

"What did you see?" implored Bella, my wonderful Bella. But could she stand it?

"The end of the world is coming, and we are not likely to survive," explained my brother and I, in stunned voices as dead and cold as the grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Preparation

"You're sure Alice is right?" Jacob asked.

"Alice is never wrong about something on this scale." Bella replied. "And besides, would you rather we take the chance that she is wrong, do nothing, and maybe Nessie gets hurt?" Jacob paled.

"I'll go alert the packs, get them to mobilize, ready La Push for the possible impending disaster. Is Charlie aware? Will he warn Forks?"

"Yes," Bella said flatly. "Aware and incredulous. He doesn't really quite believe us, but he will prepare-with our money, of course-and pass on the warning to Renee and Phil, and those who believe him."

"What about your bloodsucking friends?" Jacob inquired. "The Denalis, the Amazons, the Egyptians, the Irish, the nomads? Will they be warned?"

"Wow, Jacob, I had no idea you cared," Bella teased. Jacob forced a smile.

"I don't, but Nessie does. Exactly what supplies and training will we need?"

"For your first question, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are out warning as many as they can. As for your second question," the last vestiges of Bella's smile faded.

"I'm not entirely sure. Gas masks, or SCBA equipment, maybe. Smoke and ash inhalation is going to be a major cause of death. Equipment to set up a quarantine, disease will kill millions within a few months. _Lots_ of provisions, the nuclear winter will last four years. Fortifications, all kinds of mutated fiends will come after us. As for the rest, all we can do is pray."

"What about you?" Jacob asked. "You need blood. How will you make sure you have enough, if so much will die?" Bella smiled sadly.

"We're to save a little of the blood of every kill between now and then, and hunt every week instead of every two weeks. And Carlisle's going to buy lots of donated human. We'll probably need Nessie going to eat some human food during the interim, because that keeps better. Don't worry about us. Just protect your packs."

**Sorry if this isn't as good, my Beta quit. Thank you, MoonLight001001, you are the only reason I updated.**

**I am not ****updating until I get a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I wouldn't update until I got a review, but I got tired of waiting.**

**And, for my fellow Whovians, Petrichor!**

Part Three: Fire and Brimstone

Renesmee touched her parents' faces. Silent, stunned, plaintive, she instructed her parents to look, to _see_ the conflagration filling the sky. As one, the Cullen clan turned their faces to the heavens.

"It's beautiful," Rosalie breathed.

"And petrifying." Jasper agreed. The meteors streaked down from the sky like celestial fire, wonderful and perilous. In this deadly and cleansing dance, they watched the world turn to flame. In this way life as it had been vanished like morning dew in the blood-crimson dawn of destruction.

**Is it really so hard to leave one measly little review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: Cryenas

"Mommy!" Renesmee screamed.

"Bella, behind you!" Jacob cried. Bella turned to see a monstrous, slavering beast, that _looked_ like a hyena that grew to ten times its normal size, with bare, pink, flaking skin. It emitted a howl that sounded like a human sobbing. Even with her inhuman speed, she barely got out of the way in time for it to not turn her into mincemeat. Even so, its claws grazed her arm, and actually left gashes, with a sound like tearing metal. She frowned. That shouldn't happen. Her skin was as hard as granite and virtually impenetrable. Claws shouldn't be able to cut it. Nothing except the teeth of a bloodsucker or a wolf-shifter should be able to cut it. In the quarter-second it took for her to process these thoughts, the crying-hyena—cryena—had regrouped to attack her again. Jacob had already gone wolf, and was preparing to attack it from behind.

"No, Jake, are you crazy? Get Nessie out of here!" Bella screamed. Jacob paused, and Renesmee took advantage of this to scramble onto Jacob's back. He howled once, mournfully, and loped into the woods. As Bella faced her attacker, she took a grim satisfaction in the fact that her daughter and best friend were safe.

Author's Note: Of course Bella kills the thing, you think I'd let her die on you now? Yes, of course her injuries heal, they barely leave a scar. Renee, Phil, and Charlie don't make it through the winter. Renee and Phil die of shock, Charlie, of age. Sue Clearwater dies too, causes unknown. Yeah, I know, poor Seth and Leah, but I don't have the energy to deal with regular humans right now. Billy and Old Quil die as well. Old age. Very sad. Like I said earlier, I don't have the energy to deal with this. Yes, most of the humans die, cryenas get most of them, the others leave, except the imprints. Fate of the rest of the bloodsucking world unknown, and I sure hope the Volturi died, but I think the nasty old bloodsuckers somehow managed to survive.

**Review, review, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I'm going with this, so unless I get an idea by March, I'm taking the story down. A thousand thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
